mega64fandomcom-20200215-history
Modern Warfare
thumb|right|400px The Breaking News: Everything Delayed by MW 2 skit stars Derrick, and parodies the fact that several games' release dates were pushed back to prevent competing with "Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2". The video description reads "Modern Warfare 2 has a larger effect than initially anticipated." The video name given to it on YouTube by IGN was "Mega64: Breaking News: Everything Delayed by MW 2" It was released on October 28th, 2009. Cast *'Rocco Botte' as Adam Levine and Father Gallagher *'Derrick Acosta' as U62 News Anchor *'Shawn Chatfield' as Tetsuya Nomura and Wall Street Exchange Trader Transcript intro plays. [cut to a news report intro from U62 that reads "'THIS WEEK IN GAMES'". Derrick fades in playing the news reporter.] Derrick: Hello, and welcome to "This Week In Games"! First off tonight, the release of "BioShock 2" has been pushed back to next spring. Producers of the game are trying to avoid any overlap with the release of the much anticipated "Modern Warfare 2, Call of Duty". We go to the producers of "BioShock" now for a statement. to Adam Levine of 2K Games, portrayed by Rocco. Rocco (Adam Levine): Yeah, well, it just didn't make sense to compete. cut back to Derrick while news tune plays. Derrick: Our next story tonight, Final Fantasy 13 has been pushed back to next spring, producers say they want to avoid overlap with the new "Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2". We go now to Square for a statement. to Tetsuya Nomura from Square Enix, portrayed by Shawn wearing a black wig. Shawn (Tetsuya Nomura): (in Japanese just read the subtitle) It just didn't make sense to compete. back to Derrick while playing news tune Derrick: The Obama administration has ordered a new mandate to Infinity Ward, forcing the company to release "Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2" on a Sunday, hoping to avoid economic downfall. We go to churches now for a response. to Father Gallagher, a priest from the Catholic Church, portrayed by Rocco. Rocco (Father Gallagher): Ah, f*ck! [cut to U62 news logo, with the text "'FINANCIAL REPORT'" below it.] to a screaming member of the Wall Street Stock Exchange, portrayed by Shawn:. Shawn (Wall Street Exchange Trader): Buy sell, buy sell, bull and bear market (switches to very high-pitched voice) MODERN WARFARE TWOOOO! back to U62 news logo with news tune playing, then back to Derrick. Derrick: Christmas has been delayed, and now an editorial note: (switches to questioning tone of voice and turns to a different camera angle) Should Miyamoto die? I mean, he didn't even come up with Call of Duty. looks back at the original camera angle. Derrick: In television news, because of the release of Call of Duty, the television show "True Blood" has been canceled. Here's how it would have ended... [cut to black background with white text in center, it reads: "FRANKENSTEINS SHOW UP VAMPIRES DEFEATED'"]' back to Derrick. Derrick: "Lost" has been canceled, here's how it would have ended... [cut to white text with black background, there is so much text that some of it is cut off, it reads: "ISLAND SUFFERS MASSIVE ATOMIC EXPLOSION, CREATES TWO ALTERNATE TIMELINES, ONE OF WHICH EXISTS OUTSIDE THE RADIUS OF THE ISLAND, FORCING THE CRASH SURVIVORS TO CHOOSE BETWEEN STAYING IN THEIR PRESENT TIMELINE AND RETAINING THEIR MEMORIES OR THE ALTERNATE WHERE THE CRASH DID NOT OCCUR. THE MONSTER IS ANGRY POLLUTION."]'' ''back to Derrick. Derrick: This year's Superbowl has been canceled, here's how it would have ended... [cut once again to big white text in center, it reads: '"CLEVELAND WINS"]'' cut back to Derrick. '''Derrick: Go Browns. to a more zoomed out shot of Derrick, now with the news tune playing. Derrick: Those are our stories, we thank you for watching "Games Weekly Tonight" , tune in next week for all the hot titles and up-to-date reports. [cut abruptly to black texts that reads '''One Week Later', then cut back to the U62 news logo with tune. Cut to Derrick.]'' Derrick: Our top story tonight, "Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2" failed to reach sales expectations of a hundred million kajillion copies, selling a mere pitiful eleven million on it's first night. That just goes to show that Modern Warfare was nothing more than another f*cking war game. to zoomed in shot on Derrick's face. Derrick: Jesus Christ... ends with Mega64 bleep, then the IGN closing Trivia * This is not the first time that U62 news has made an appearance in a Mega64 video, there are three other occasions: Summer Semester from Version 2 has a report about the opossum problem by real-life San Diego anchor Jennifer Jensen, and iDosers also has a news shot, and finally Version 1 deleted scene "News Debate" features the fictional station with a report by Tony Chipz. (Rocco Botte) *Mega64's official title of this video is "Modern Warfare", but the title IGN gave it was "Breaking News: Everything Delayed by MW 2". Category:Skits Category:IGN Videos